The application claims priority to European Application No. 04 029 113.0, which was filed on Dec. 8, 2004.
The invention relates to a roof module for a motor vehicle.
In a conventional construction of a roof, a roofing plate made of metal is welded to side rails. The weld seam must be selected such that the weld seam is sufficiently large in order to set welding tools therein. This results in a gap. The gap is used for fastening a roof rack and is covered by a roof ledge.
In contrast to this, foamed roof modules are glued to the side rails of a vehicle body, with the foamed roof module resting on flanges of the side rails and a narrow gap arising between the foamed roof module and the respective side rail. To fasten load carrying implements to such vehicle roofs, load carrying implement fastening devices are provided in the gap between the roof module and the side rail. These load carrying implement fastening devices may be covered by roof ledges.
It is the object of the invention to provide a more cost-efficient roof module for a motor vehicle.